Sagewhisker
|pastaffie=''None |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Medicine Cat: |namesl=Sagewhisker |familyt=* |familyl=''Unknown'' |mentor=''Unknown'' |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Unknown |succeededby1=Yellowfang |apps=Yellowfang |livebooks=''Tallstar's Revenge, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''Night Whispers, ''Yellowfang's Secret}} Sagewhisker is a snowy -white she-cat with long whiskers, clear blue eyes, and a graying muzzle. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Crookedstar's Promise :At Crookedpaw's first Gathering, Bluepaw points Sagewhisker out as ShadowClan's medicine cat, who was sitting beside Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat. She is also mentioned briefly when Brambleberry is introducing her new apprentice, Mudfur, to the other medicine cats. Bluestar's Prophecy :Sagewhisker is the ShadowClan medicine cat during the time that Cedarstar is leader. She is first seen when Bluepaw goes to her second Gathering, telling Crookedpaw who the medicine cats were. When Cedarstar announces that Raggedpelt was replacing Stonetooth as deputy, it is noted that Sagewhisker cheers loudly for Raggedpelt. It is also said that a young cat, later revealed to be Yellowfang, cheers beside her. :At one of the following Gatherings, Cedarstar announces that Yellowfang was training with Sagewhisker as a medicine cat, despite having been a warrior first. This gives Bluefur doubts, remembering Hawkheart. She then notes that she doesn't envy ShadowClan, who was going to have to put up with Yellowfang after Sagewhisker. ''Yellowfang's Secret :As Goosefeather leads the medicine cats to the Moonstone, he pauses to face them. He nods at Sagewhisker as he names her, along with the others. Sagewhisker sits a few tail-lengths away, with the other medicine cats as Goosefeather performs the ceremony for Featherpaw. :As Yellowkit starts to grow and show signs of a special ability, Sagewhisker takes an interest in the cat. She is usually not far away, and watches the young cat closely. The newly named Yellowpaw is angry with Sagewhisker when she cannot save the kit's elderly grandmother, Silverflame. The medicine cat remarks that there are not always herbs available that can save every cat. Yellowpaw avoids the medicine cat for a long time. :Yellowfang is made a warrior, and soon, Sagewhisker questions her about her ability. Yellowfang shrugs it off, but Sagewhisker persists that it is a gift from StarClan, and she cannot go into battle and hurt another cat, because she knows how it feels. Yellowfang fights becoming her apprentice, but then reluctantly agrees. The dark gray apprentice becomes angry when the older she-cat tells her to clean the bedding, remarking that she still must do apprentice duties. :Sagewhisker notices that Yellowfang has been spending extra time with Raggedpelt, and knew that they were mates before she accepted her destiny, and warns her that she is not allowed to continue having him as her mate. Her apprentice does well, and is made a full medicine cat after she tirelessly watches over and saves Cloudpaw's life. Sagewhisker notices that Yellowfang has become tired soon afterwards, and takes her to a peaceful spot in ShadowClan territory. Yellowfang has pains, and Sagewhisker tells her that she knows that she is carrying kits. She gives Yellowfang her advice for what to do with the kits, and informs her to tell her former mate. :After Yellowfang kits, Sagewhisker takes care of her, and purposely keeps her away from her son, Brokenkit. After some time, Sagewhisker joins StarClan, and later, gives Brokenstar his final life and says to use it for compassion. In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''Night Whispers :Sagewhisker is first seen talking to Yellowfang and Fernshade in StarClan's territory. She's upset about Russetfur's death, saying that they should've sent a sign that the battle was not justified and should not have happened. When Bluestar appears, Sagewhisker is angry with her as well, because Bluestar agrees that the battle couldn't have been stopped, and yet, Bluestar didn't try to stop it. When Yellowfang intervenes, it is revealed that Sagewhisker, Yellowfang's former mentor, is still angry with her for kitting Brokenstar. Sagewhisker claims that she still thinks the battle is ThunderClan's fault and that Brokenstar wasn't ShadowClan's fault while Fernshade goes to fetch Russetfur. :When Flametail sleeps at the Moonpool, Sagewhisker and Palefoot introduce him to ShadowClan's StarClan. She reveals that StarClan is divided and doesn't want to tell Flametail anymore, but when Raggedstar appears, she tells Flametail that he must break his friendships and protect his Clan at all costs. Sagewhisker also hints that a war is rising between all the four Clans. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide'' : Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Trivia *She has been mistakenly mentioned with green eyes. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Mentors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters